


The Sacrifice (Jacob Seed/Female Deputy OC)

by orphan_account



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Filmed, Forced Orgasm, Fucked Up, Hair-pulling, Intense, Interrogate, Psychological Torture, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Torture, beastiality implied, forced to fuck toy, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When the Dep proves to immune to the effects of the usual conditioning, Jacob decides to employ his brother John's usual means of persuasion. Dark story with hard sex, non con and implied sex with Judges. Not for the squeamish.





	The Sacrifice (Jacob Seed/Female Deputy OC)

“Sometimes, things have to be broken before they can be remade.”

I heard the words from a great distance, even though the man speaking them was only a few feet away. My body felt like it was on fire, and not just from the bliss bullets that had hit me right before my capture. I had taken a pretty bad fall from the ATV I had been riding on when I got hit. It was a miracle that I wasn’t dead. Though, right at the moment, I wasn’t sure if I would have been better off dead than in my current predicament. Tied buck naked to a chair.

“Screw you, you fucking psycho,” I growled, trying to hack up a spit ball to sling at him but finding my mouth suddenly dry.

I heard a dry chuckle, then a tall figure moved to stand in front of me. It hurt like hell, but I made myself look up to meet those cold blue eyes gazing down at me with barely contained hatred. Jacob was a powerful man, both in body and in spirit. The camo jacket he wore was stretched tight over his broad shoulders and the thick ropes of muscles in his arms. His red hair and beard looked unkept. Dark circles were clearly evident under his eyes. My latest exploits must have really been keeping the leader of the chosen awake.

“People will always fear what they do not understand. But in these, our final days, they will see the truth. Some will embrace the light, some will be led. But all will know how things truly are. The question is, how hard will you fight to resist the truth?” He gets down on his knees before me, placing his hands on my knees. I wince at the feeling of his hands upon me. “How hard are you willing to fight for the wrong side, Deputy?”

His words take me back to the first time I had ever seen him and the rest of his murderous family, all those months ago. Jacob had stood proud then, his head held high behind the figure of his younger brother, Joseph, who the cult simply called The Father. I had been part of a team who had been sent in to arrest Joseph, but, looking back on it, I realized we should have left when we had the chance. There was no getting out now. Not for any of us.

As my eyes adjust to the gloom, I saw that were in a small, low ceiling chamber that was strewn with wooden tables. They were covered with tarps, but one could imagine the things that laid beneath. I had heard many stories about what happened to those who were not accepted as one of Jacob’s chosen. And I also knew what kind of fate awaited those who failed to meet his expectations.

I also took note of the video camera set up on a tripod in the corner of the room. And the fact that it was recording all of this.

Jacob noticed me eyeing it, and a cruel smirk lit up his face. “John has been trying to convince me that humiliation is a worthy tool against the uninitiated. He’s gotten the resistance to give some major ground by...having some fun with captives. I find most of his methods uncivilized. But, I’m willing to take a chance that little brother just might not be wrong about everything.”

I shuddered. “Whatever you're gonna do, just get it over with already. I don’t give a fuck.”

Jacob got to his feet. “That’s the spirit,” he tells me, moving to the nearest tarp.

He flung back the dusty grey material, revealing a vast array of sex toys and torture devices. I tried to make some kind of sense out of what I was seeing, but only I could only make out the most obvious things in the gloom. What I could make out scared the crap out of me.

“Please...don’t.” It was all I could get out without tears streaming from my eyes. I had suffered a lot from my time in Hope County. I had been beaten, nearly drowned, choked out, left to die, but nothing like this. Never like this.

“There is a hole in the middle of your seat that will make this more convenient for you. You can open your legs if you want. That’s up to you.”

Jacob picks up a large red dildo, bigger than any man I have ever been with, his eyes searching my face for any reaction. I tried not to give him one. But my reserve started to break as he got down on his knees beside me again, lubing up the large head of the sex toy with a container of lube he had also grabbed.

“You could simply tell me where your friends are. Maybe making my job easier will gain you some mercy points. Might make me less inclined to use my brother’s methods, since you have proven to be immune to hypnosis.”

“Go to hell,” I snarled. “You and the rest of the freaks you run with.”

Jacob’s gaze fell to my heavy breasts, the flesh heaving up and down as I threatened to control my breathing. “John tells me that some of his...partners grow to like the sessions. And also him. I guess only time will tell with us, Kitten.”

I clamp my legs together tightly, but he only moves over to kneel by my side, working the dildo beneath me under the seat. The feel of the cold, wet glans against my pussy made me jump, but the ropes tying me to the chair held me down. I whimpered, clamping my legs tight to try to keep the bulbous head from gaining entry. My whole body shook with the effort.

“It’s no use in fighting it, Kitten. You should learn to relax. If you do, this will all go a lot easier.”

He soon added more lube to my outer lips, making it even harder to keep myself from being vaginally raped. I glanced up at the camera, aware that the first of my many violations would be on film for all to see. I felt a tear ran down my cheeks as my body admitted defeat, allowing the dildo’s head to slowly plunge inside of me. I stiffened, the ache ran through my entire already bruised body.

“That’s it, Kitten. Just a little more. A little deeper.”

I tried to push out the sound of Jacob’s coaxing from my mind as the dildo sunk in and crushed my cervix. I fought the urge to let out a how, not wanting to give my tormentor that kind of satisfaction.

“Now, where are your cohorts? Tell me, and we can stop this.”

I kept my mouth shut.

Jacob started at a slow pace, moving the rubber cock in and out of my pussy. He whistled a tune I had never heard before, the melody rising and falling in time to the faint sound of my gasps and whimpering. One hand reached over to pinch and twist my nipples. Playing with first one and then the other.

“Where are they?”

I kept my silence.

Jacob built up the pace, my body betraying me with the first twinges of white hot pleasure deep in my womb.

“Do you need some more convincing?”

“Fuck you.”

He got up and took slid a long knife out of his pocket, giving me one long, meaningful look before cutting me free from the chair. The dripping dildo fell out of my pussy and hit the ground with a soft thud. I sprang up in an instant, ready to get out of this nightmare or at least die trying. But Jacob grabbed me by the throat, the pressure almost blocking off my air and making my body shake with the effort to breath.

“You need to learn a little humility. A little respect,” Jacob growls into my ear. “If you won’t respect me. Maybe you will respect this.”

“No. No, please.” I tried to shout the words, to scream them so loud that maybe someone, anyone might hear them, but they just came out as a throaty croak underneath the Jacob’s iron grip.

A second later, I was thrown over the closest table, my ass in the air and my breasts smearing the dirty tarp and getting rubbed and poked by the monsters objects beneath. I glanced up, reminded again that this too was something that would both live in my mind forever and also the minds of all who would soon being viewing it. My suffering was just a bargaining chip in the war between Eden’s Gate and the resistance. I tried to hide my face from the camera, but Jacob grabbed me by the hair and forced me to look.

“Don’t be bashful, little one. This is what you came for, isn’t it? To make a difference. To help people. Don’t worry. This will help so many in the end. Think of it as your sacrifice.”

He gave one hard shove, his cock plunging into my pussy all the way up to his balls. I let out a high pitched cry, answered by a growl as he fucked me at a hard, merciless pace. The entire table shook as he rammed into me over and over again. His fingers locked into my hair, forcing my face into the view of the camera as he continued to pound me for what felt like hours.

“You have no idea the things I have in store for you, Kitten,” he tells me, giving me a particularly hard shove that feels like it’s going to tear me in half. “I’ll be able to put a fist in when I’m done. Though I think a few babies will loosen you up nicely, too. You're so damn tight.”

A second later, he gives a deep, low grunt, his body laying down on top of mine. I felt the warm, hot spurts filling me up and, though I hated it with every fiber of my being, I felt a warm orgasm swell in my clit and move upward into my violated womb. The pulses of my walls milked his cock dry, which added to his pleasure and my embarrassment and torment.

When he was finished, Jacob grabbed me by the hair again and made me get down on all fours on the cold, filthy floor.

“Good girl. Time for you to meet some of the rest of the family.”

Jacob whistled, and the door flung open to reveal the two giant wolves waiting on the other side. They were massive, mangy grey monsters, all fur and muscles and sharp teeth. He gave a hand signal and they both moved slowly and menacingly into the room.

“Time for clean up and other fun things,” he tells me, closing the door.

I glance at the wolves. Then back up at him. Fresh cum was already working it’s way down my legs and onto the floor.

One of the wolves licks his lips.

I will not give up. I will not give in.

“What is it gonna be, Kitten? Confession or playtime?”

I shake me head. Look away.

Jacob motions one wolf to step back so the first one can have the first go at me.


End file.
